


at the end of the world (and what comes after)

by Paragraphss



Series: TommyInnit & Co. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, No Romance, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit-centric, Villain Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paragraphss/pseuds/Paragraphss
Summary: tommyinnit whispers to you: meet me at my home. the bench.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: TommyInnit & Co. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969564
Comments: 5
Kudos: 323





	at the end of the world (and what comes after)

“Tommy? Are you here?”

Tommy sighs and leans back on the bench. The sun in front of him is slowly setting, bright blue almost ready to give way to a burnt out orange. In a little while, it will be dark. 

He closes his eyes.

Wilbur’s words whip through his brain. Was he being serious? Has... has he really turned his back on L’Manberg? Blowing everything up is ridiculous, but Wilbur seemed so serious, his face so manic, eyes glowing with what seemed to be excitement. He’s gone crazy... and Tommy doesn’t know what to do about it. He’s spent so long following Wilbur blindly into battle, because Wilbur was always President; he knew what he was doing with his fancy words and long declarations. He was always so peaceful and just- but L’Manberg has twisted his mind. The power he had being taken away has broken him. 

“Tommy?” He hears again from behind him. 

“I’m here, Tubbo.” He calls in return, voice quiet and shaking. 

He hears a rustling in the trees behind him. Only him and Tubbo knew where this bench is; it was their secret spot that they went to when everything got to be too much. It was sat on the cliffs edge, placed carefully so that the sun setting and rising was constantly visible. 

There was a daisy growing up the side that Tubbo planted. As the rustling of leaves grows louder behind him, Tommy reaches a hand out and brushes the petals of the delicate flower. On the floor next to him lies his armour and his bow. 

In front of him, is a little box. A music box. 

“Hey, Tommy.” Tommy turns around. Tubbo stands behind him, green shirt blowing lightly in the wind. He’s got a smile plastered across his face, eyes bright. 

He walks round and takes a seat on the bench next to Tommy, shoulders touching. He gazes out across the expanse of grass plains, watching as the sun sets. Orange blazes across the sky, slipping into the hollows of Tubbo’s face, making his eyes glow. He’s grins. 

“I’ve missed you, Tubbo.” Tommy says quietly, eyes focused on the floor. Tubbo is silent for a moment before saying, “I’ve missed you too.” 

Tommy brushes his fingers against the daisy again. God, how did life go so downhill so quickly? He can remember the days where it was just him, Wilbur and Tubbo, standing in L’Manburg, just wanting to have a free land from Dream. He remembers the declarations, the wars, the peace treaty’s and the moments where it was just him and Tubbo against everything. 

Wilbur wanted power. He wanted power and control, and, if Tommy really thinks about it- is that not the same as what Schlatt wants? Schlatt wants power. Schlatt wants control over Manburg. Schlatt wants to  _ burn Manburg down and rebuild anew _ . And Wilbur- Wilbur wants to burn it down too. 

Tubbo reaches over and grabs Tommy’s shaking hand, smiling in the burning light. Tommy gives him a weak smile in return and drops his head onto Tubbo’s shoulder. The material of his green shirt is soft against his cheek. 

“Wilbur’s gone crazy, Tubbo,” He whispers. Tubbo stills. 

“What do you mean?” He asks. Tommy sniffs and raises his head. 

“He’s going to blow up L’Manberg. At the festival.” 

Tubbo pulls away from him with wide eyes. His face drains of colour. 

Tommy turns his head in shame. If Wilbur saw him now, telling Tubbo-  _ the enemy _ \- all of his plans; Tommy would be dead in a minute. Wilbur would cast him out and give him up, tell Dream to destroy the disc he has in his possession. He’d be a dead man walking in Dream’s world, hunted from all sides- the Dream Team, Schlatt’s presidential group, and Wilbur’s mania filled alliances. 

But. 

It’s  _Tubbo_.  It’s always been Tommy and Tubbo; they do everything together. They play with the bees together, visit Henry together, plant flowers in the garden. They sit on the bench and tell each other everything, all their worries and their fears and their plans and their happiest memories. And it’s funny, really; that all their happiest memories usually seem to overlap. 

“He’s going to do it during your speech too. Him and Dream are rigging the whole place up with tnt.” Tommy spits, and then says, “But I can’t stop them, Tubbo. Wilbur and Dream- they’ve got my disks. If I try to fight back, all they’ll do is use them against me. I can’t give up the disks after so many wars trying to keep them.” 

A tear rolls down Tommy’s cheek. Tubbo must notice, because in the next second, he’s folding Tommy into his arms, letting him cry against his chest. 

If Schlatt saw them now, if Wilbur saw them now- hell, if anyone saw them now, they’d be dead in seconds. They know they’re not meant to see each other. They’re on opposite sides; fighting different battles. They have different loyalties. But really, if anyone really knew them, they’d know that despite all of that, Tommy and Tubbo would always look out for each other first. 

“Tommy,” Tubbo says suddenly, “Tommy, I have something I need to show you.” 

The blonde boy pulls back in confusion. Tubbo takes a deep breath before reaching into his pocket, bringing out a small bundle of cloth. His eyes close briefly before he places it in Tommy’s lap. Tommy’s deft fingers are unraveling it before Tubbo has a chance to talk. 

“I can’t let you keep them,” Tubbo starts, “Because Schlatt knows I have them. But I can let you know that I have them. And that I’m keeping them safe from everyone. Nobody else is having them, not even Schlatt or Wilbur. Or Dream.”

The disks. 

All three of them, sat in Tommy’s palm. The disks he’s been away from for so long.

“Wilbur gave this disk back already,” he whispers. Tubbo frowns. 

“Tommy...” He starts. 

Tommy cuts him off, “It was a fake, wasn’t it?”

Tubbo nods. God, how long has Wilbur been playing Tommy for? How long has Wilbur had Tommy wrapped around his little finger? Wilbur uses him as his attack dog. His guard. He thinks of him as some stupid kid that will follow his every move. And to give him a fake disk, to ensure that Tommy would stay with him if he ever wanted to leave... how has he been so blind?

“I have all three, Tommy. All three originals. Mellohi was the only thing keeping you with Wilbur and now I have it.” Tubbo murmurs, bumping his shoulder against Tommy’s. Tommy hums in agreement. 

“We could leave, you know.” Tommy says. 

They could. Schlatt has nothing over Tubbo, and now that Tommy knows where the real disk is- he has no reason to stay with Wilbur. There’s no threat. 

In front of them, the sun sinks lower. The sky is a violent purple now, casting blooming shadows on the ground. The daisy besides the bench is black. He bundles up the disks and hands them back to Tubbo, who slips them back into the hidden pocket of his trousers. 

“It’s just you and me, Tubbo.” 

As the wind picks up, Tubbo stands. He gestures for Tommy to follow suit. 

“We can’t leave,” He says finally, “We can’t leave because right now, we’re the most important people in this war. I need to stay and keep an eye on Schlatt. He trusts me with his ideas. And you, Tommy. You need to stop Wilbur. You’re the only one who can.”

Tommy reaches into his satchel and closes his hand around the single disk inside. Tubbo was almost right when he said he had all of the originals. 

“Okay, Tubbo. We’ll stay. But I want you to have this. This is the Jschlatt disk. The real one. As long as you have this, then we’re on our own side. Together.” Tubbo accepts the disk with a single nod. He pulls the bundle back out and swaps the red disks, handing Tommy the fake.

Tommy slips the fake into the music box. Music fills the air. Tubbo hums along to the tune and sways gently, while Tommy fiddles with his fingers. 

Maybe Wilbur was right. Tommy is just a kid in too deep. He’ll never be a president, never hold power, never been good enough to do something important. He’s a fuck-up. A hyperactive little kid that doesn’t really understand what’s going on. 

As the music swells around him, he closes his eyes. Thinks about the last time that him and Tubbo were at the bench. 

_“You’re my best friend, Tommy, you know that, right?” Tubbo says with a blinding smile. Tommy frowns and tugs a strand of his hair._

_“Dont be ridiculous,” Tommy scoffs, “I’m not important enough to be someone’s best friend._

_Tubbo’s expression becomes serious. He grabs Tommy’s hands and looks him dead in the eye._

_“I think you’re important, Tommy. You’re one of the most important people in my life. I think you’re amazing.”_

The song comes to an end. 

A loud ringing pierces the air. Tubbo looks around in alarm, stuffing the cloth into his trousers. Tommy slips the disk into his satchel.

”Tubbo-“

“Tommy, I have to go. We’ll find each other again soon. You’re my best friend. We stick together, yeah? Forever.”

“Forever.” Tommy confirms. Tubbo pulls him into a hug, squeezing quickly, before pulling away and disappearing into the trees. 

The air around the bench goes quiet. The sun has long since set by now, and in the sky, the faintest light from stars gaze down upon Tommy. 

“It’s us against the world, Tubbo,” he murmurs, before pulling his armour back on. He grabs his fallen bow.

The wind rushes through the moonlit trees. 

The bench is empty. 

**Author's Note:**

> normalise platonic affection between two male friends. 
> 
> might make a part 2 to this one day. who knows.


End file.
